pokemon journeys from Unova: M, N and O(Miheal, N and (me)Oliver)
by pufflemayhem2013
Summary: Join Oliver and his brother on an exiting journey through Unova. Will he over come his fears of pokemon or will he stay home and fear them for the rest of his life? read and find out! Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid.
1. setting out

Please don't post bad reviews 'cause this is my first fanfic.  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything pokemon but I hope to soon!  
I only own my OCs.(Me and my bro are making a pokemon game!)

Pokemon journeys from Unova: M, N and O(Miheal, N and (me)Oliver).

Chapter1 Setting out

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO!"  
I cried as my brother Miheal dragged me to the pokemon proffesors lab. At this time I was still afraid of pokemon, 'pokephobia' miheal called it.  
Miheal was taking me with him to get our first pokemon, but i was to scared to set foot in that lab! I was just to scared to do it!

Miheal was in the process of helping me get over my fears and this was one of the steps. We didn't know how I was going to do this but he thought that if I had a blind fold on I could do it (somehow).  
As soon as we reached the lab, professor Juniper walked out. "Help me get him in!"  
Miheal shouted. "...Ok." she said back and uickly grabbed my arm.

"ARRRGH!", I shouted, "WHY!? WHY MEEEEEEEEE!?" I was in a position any boy would hate to be in. I was just about doing the splits and Miheal and Juniper were pulling on my arms! "I don't want a pokemon! I mean, come on! I am a guy that is scared of pokemon but you are still pulling me closer and closer to three pokemon!" They stopped for a second, looked at me in confusion, then started pulling again!

"DID I NOT MAKE IT CLEAR!? I AM SCARED OF POKEMON AND YET YOU ARE STILL PULLING ME!"  
I shouted at the top of my lungs. This time they looked at me, scared, and let go.  
I fell to the ground with a thud and yelled at them for letting go like that.

We went inside, me with a blind fold on, and stood infront of three small starter pokemon.  
"AWWWWW! They are just the cuteste things ever!" Miheal said softly, I growned.

"OSHA!"

"It seems Oshawott has taken a liking to you!" said prof. Juniper.  
Oshawott ran up to me and hugged my leg.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!" I squeeled in fright. "Come on bro, you have to stop thinking bad thoughts about pokemon, try to think about the good things about pokemon in life!"  
Miheal was not helping, "There is none!" I shouted as I could feel Oshawotts breath on my leg.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was a bit short but I wasn't concentrating enough to make it longer. I hope you liked it! 


	2. The choice

There I was standing there with an Oshawott on my leg.I felt like I was going to faint but I never, unfortunately.  
Miheal chose Tepig and Oshawott was still on my leg. I ripped of my blind fold and saw the small blue otter stuck on to my leg like a limpit. It smiled up at me sweetly and that's what did it, that's when I passed out from fear.

When I woke up, Oshawott, Tepig and Snivy were all on my chest. Miheal got Tepig off and Juniper got Oshawott and Snivy off. I got up and jumped backwards as to run away from these little pigs and otters, and, whatever Snivy looks like.  
"Why don't you go away and maybe come back later on, Hmm! How does that sound?"  
Juniper suggested and Miheal replied, "Yeh, thats an idea! See ya later!"

We left the building and by that time it was early night and there was a hole load of woobat flying around and I almost fainted, again.  
"Come on Olly, how are you gonna live with me if you're that scared of a little Oshawott?" Miheal said as I shouted back shakily, "IT HAD FANGS! IT WAS GONNA EAT ME!  
I KNEW IT, IT WAS GONNA EAT ME!" He laughed and said back, "Olly, pokemon don't eat people!"

It was early in the morning, 6:25AM to be precise, when I woke up and found a small teddy of an Oshawott of my chest. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" I screamed as Miheal came in laughing and smilling. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME WHEN YOU KNOW I AM AFRAID OF POKEMON, ESPESIALLY OSHAWOTT!?"

He left, with the plush toy.

Later that day we went back to the lab and they were in their pokeballs this time.  
"I have put them in their pokeballs so that its easier for you to pick one." said professor Juniper.  
I was taken back by what she had just said, "Wait, hold the phone, I HAVE TO PICK ONE!?  
Ok hold on while I try to get rid of my fears." I walked over to the stools and sat cross-legged on one.  
I started mediteting and thinking of the most happy times I have ever had with a pokemon.  
In my mind I saw my childhood with my dad's pokemon, an Oshawott. Before now Oshawott was my best friend, the only one how actually cared for what I thought of my friends. I got up and walked over to the small otters pokeball,  
I picked it up and looked at it, "I choose Oshawott!" I said prouldly as the professor and Miheal looked shocked at how fast I chose it.

I let it out and said to them, "Its a girl!"  
I picked her up and looked in to her adorablly huge eyes, and smilled back at her sweet little smile!

A/N: I know its a little strange for me to reveal thet Olly likes pokemon in this chapter but I wrote the first one and just couldn't hold it in any longer! Thanks, I hope you liked it! 


	3. Route 1

I was on my way to get my bag and I saw something rustling in the grass.  
"Oshawott? Can you see that?" I said nearvously as I walked towards it.  
Suddenly, a patrat jumped out and almost scared the living daylights out of me!  
I slowly looked at it having just been terrified by a rat pokemon and said, "Sorry patrat, I don't have time for a battle just now!"

It walked away in dissapointment and disapered back into the grass. When I got home, I saw that Cheren was there and had a battle with M. "You guys!" I said, "You have made a mess and I am not happy! Get Blaze(Tepig) and Sirell(Snivy) back in their pokeballs and you better not have smashed up my room, or my guitar!"

I ran up to my room and sighed in relief as my room was completely as it was when we where away and my guitar was in fine condition. I started playing a song and soon after that I heard Miheal joining in on his ocarina. The pokemon all started singing and Cheren did too!  
We were like a mini band of poke lovers! We actually had a mini band already, it was called 'The Poke Lovers.'

I Put my guitar down and grabbed my Ukulele. I put it in my bag and took all my other stuff like my hat, my water, my note pad and pen and my money. Oh and not to forget my pokedex.  
I put on my running shoes and suddenly heard M shout, "Blaze, use ember!"

I ran down stairs and told them to stop, but tepig never heard! The mini carpet was on fire!  
"Oshawott, use bubble!" I shouted as the bubbles put out the fire. "Miheal! I told you to stop battleing!"  
I said angrilly to him as he picked up Blaze and smilled at him. I picked up Oshawott and put her on my shoulder. "Come on bro! We're goin' on a pokemon journey!"

I saw a small Lillipup playing about in the grass and I thought, "I have pokeballs, I could catch this little cutie!"  
So we walked up to her and she saw me and Oshawott "Come on Blue!(Oshawott) Lets battle!" So Blue started jogging on the spot as if to be working out. "Blue use bubble!" I said as the wild Lillipup used tackle! Bubble hit first and almost knocked out Lillipup!  
I threw a pokeball at her and it shook three times, I had caught the little Lillipup.

"I think I'll call you Lilly!" I said softly and proudly as I walked through more itchy and scratchy grass with Miheal, Blaze, Blue and Lilly.  
We walked and walked and walked some more untill we came to a stop. We had reached Accumula town. We ran into town and saw Cheren and Bianca.  
They had a Snivy witch I have already said is called Sirell and Bianca had an Oshawott called Tommy. Tommy saw me wearing my pink and red T-shirt my girlfriend gave me and tought I was some kind of sweet and tried to eat me! "Hey!" I cried out as Tommy bit my rist. "No, bad Tommy! Down!  
BAD TOMMY!"

My girlfriend's name is Rosa and it looks like she hates me but she doesn't. Its because she buys me things that are pink and purple!  
She still really likes me just as much as I like her and in a few weeks I was planing to propose but right now I am on a journey through-out the Unova region!

The next day we went to the pokemon centre to heal up Oshawott from that mini battle with Lilly and guess who we ran in to! Rosa!  
She offered us to stay at her nans house but I told her we were travelling. "We can't, we are moving throught the region." I said to her. "You can come if you like?" That day I was not very good at talking because I had an ingagement ring in mybag and Rosa came along with us.

A/N: This chapter was a bit weird for me but I hope its not weird for you.  
I am also sorry about spelling mistakes. (I don't know if there is any) 


	4. Proposal

When we were walking we hade just left Accumula town and Cheren and Bianca raced up to us like a pair of mad men and asked for a battle. We soon saw a pile of green sitting in the grass. It blended in with the grass but we saw it moving and then noticed it was not grass atoll. I threw a pokeball at it thinking it was a pokemon but as I walked closer in to it, it had human eyes, a human nose and a human mouth! IT WAS HUMAN! The stranger shouted at us in pain, "OWWW! That F****n' hurt, B****!" I didn't think I could do anything about it before he could get up and start to attack us but he never even bothered to look at us! I ran around the grass to get a better look at his face and I saw it was N from team plasma! "N!" I shouted as he looked up at me and sighed. "And that is why I don't look at strangers like you people!" He said as he turned and stood up. He did not recognise any of us, after all, he had only seen two out of the five of us. "M...Mi...Miheal? O...Ol...Oliver? Is that you?" He stammered as me and M nodded. How did we know him I hear you ask. Well, when me M and N were little children, 3 year olds to be exact, we were the best of friends. When N became 4 years old castle man came and took him (Ghetsus if any one was wondering). He was never seen by us again, and so that is how we knew each other. He decided to come with us on our journey and see what we get up to.

That night I had a dream about the time I first found my fears of pokemon. I was only 5 when it happened. The house we lived in was burning down and we saw that our father and mother had no hope of making it out alive. I saw reshiram flying over head and using flamethrower on the hut. The blazing flames from the flamethrower had even enough power and heat to evaporate even the hole of lake superior! The pokemon had flown down to the ground and had started to make its way towards me and Miheal. Me, I was as scared as a human can be without dying! This was when I woke. I found my self with a ring box beside my face and remembered the romantic scene I had planned.

"Rosa. Wake up Rosa, I need to talk to you." I whispered as I softly shook her shoulder. She wriggled around restlessly until she stopped and calmly rose from the sleeping bag. "What? Why do you need to wake me up at such an early hour?" She yawned. I took her by the hand and started to walk towards a silvery light in the distance. We came to a stop at a stream running to a small pool with water lily's on top. Calm and quiet, the pool lay undisturbed. I sat her down by a candle that I lit with a match I had from the pokemart and knelt down on one knee and took out the ring. "Rosa, I promise to protect you and love you for all eternity if you do me one huge favour, Rosa, will you marry me?" I spoke these words with tears in my eyes as she slowly nodded and said, "I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"Not possible."

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter! Please post reviews for me to read I like nice reviews.

I know I toom some small ideas from other fanfics but I liked castle man and you may review about spelling mistakes if you feel the need to.

Bye Bye!


	5. The day after that

Chapter 5: The day after that...

The next day Rosa woke up to a smell of food and then saw me, N and Miheal up and making breakfast(well, me, I was making breakfast, N and M can't cook!). She walked up to me and said, "Hey you", in a romantic, loving kind of voice(for some reason I don't know why!?).

"Hey!" I replied in a casual way. She hates me now, doesn't she? O o DOOM! xo* She started to look at me all mad and her eye started to twitch. She is going to kill me now, I can feel it...

"WHAT!? YOU DON'T REMEMBER LAST NIGHT!?" She started to walk towards me. I replied in a worried tone, "no, not really..."

"Dude, you proposed." Miheal whispered as quiet as he could as he and N pointed to her left hand.

"Ooh!" Unfortunately it was too late to apologise, I was already getting my facer mauled by her. Once she had stopped, I got up and my face looked all scruffy.

"If we get married and you don't remember it the next day, I swear, I will slowly cut off your...your...your thing with a pair of old, rusty scissors!" xo

She had an evil look on her face as I asked nervously, "would you like some pancakes...?"

"Yeah, sure."

We all sat down and ate them. I was the first finished and I kept on asking, "are you gonna eat that?" On our way to Striaton city, we met two pidove, one shiny and one not, a non shiny purrloin, two shiny sewaddle, a non shiny venopede and a non shiny growlithe.

I caught the shiny pidove, the purrloin, one of the sewaddle and the growlithe, M caught the pidove, the other sewaddle and the venopede, N caught none but Rosa caught a minccino that none of us but her saw(I swear, if I had seen it I would've caught it! XD).

We got there and met a girl called Lyra. She was nice and had a marill and claimed to be a gym leader in Jhoto(why would she be here in Unova if she owned a gym in Jhoto?!). I thought she was lying and I couldn't help but laugh at the way marill was looking at her.

A/N: You have permission to think this chapter was weird or short and I would like to thank my first reviewer, 0dAma Ras3ngAn. I will try to make my chapters a bit longer as requested by 0dAma Ras3ngAn. I am very sorry for the long hold up from the 4th chapter but I had loads of homework from school and I had over due homework so I am still very sorry about the hold up. *xo is a little angry face.

See ya! :D


End file.
